


New Arrival

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Big Neal meets Little Neal, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie insists they wait for someone before fleeing the country. Peter's prayers have been answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dystopia square on my GYWO Bingo and filling the comment fic prompt of the same name

“Why are we here Mozzie?” Diana questioned as they all waited nervously in the sewers under New York. They were being hunted, ever since Richard Oswin had taken over the country anyone that disagreed with his ideals were being hunted. That was the fate of the FBI team and their families. So they were in hiding, trying to flee the country through the underground that had formed. But Mozzie refused to leave before his friend met them here. Mozzie had assured them that his friend would be no threat. Peter was still suspicious. He was naturally suspicious of Mozzie’s ‘friends’ and none of them matched with an FBI White Collar agent’s ideals but the little man had helped them out here. If it wasn’t for Mozzie’s skills and contacts then they would have been taken a long time ago.

“We can’t meet out on the surface can we? That’s asking for trouble,” Mozzie sassed back much to Peter and Diana’s annoyance. There really was no need for Mozzie to be so secretive now they were in his domain.

“I mean why are we waiting for your friend? We could be long gone by now if we weren’t waiting for your criminal acquaintances,” Diana snapped back, her exasperation was shared by everyone apart from little Theo who doted on his uncle.

“I’m hurt,” an all too familiar voice called out as he dropped down the ladder. Peter was dumbstruck. Neal stood tall and proud in front of him as if no time had passed. He had suspected that Neal might be alive but that was nothing compared to actually seeing the other man in front of him.

“Neal,” Peter gawped before pulling him into a tight hug. He had assumed that Neal would be out of the country and so didn’t even think about him in the haste to flee.

“Hey boss,” Neal joked, leaning into the embrace that El had joined.

 

Neal had explained that he had toured round all of his old haunts in Europe but nothing compared to the city of dreams and so had returned home. Mozzie had been working to give Neal a solid identity before he returned to his life and told the team. Unfortunately he had not finished when the security cracked down and so Neal had to stay holed up until they could flee without suspicion. Now they were ready so he had made his appearance. “Never do that to us again okay,” El stated, voicing everyone’s opinions as they began their trek.

“Of course I won’t, I couldn’t leave little Neal without an uncle,” Neal joked, fussing over the baby who was already in love with the con man.

“You do know he already has an uncle, my brother. His biological uncle,” Peter argued but he knew the battle was already lost.

“Yeah but I’ll be the cool uncle. Isn’t that right mini me,” Neal giggled, tickling the baby Neal. Peter knew that one day he would regret calling his child Neal. He was glad it had come so soon.


End file.
